justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pump Up the Volume
(DLC) |artist = |year = 1987 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |pc = Flame Orange |gc = Cerulean (Remake) |pictos = 65 |nowc = PumpUp |dura = 3:56 |perf = Jérémy Paquet }}"Pump Up The Volume" by was featured on as a downloadable track but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song remains playable on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a male astronaut with light blue hair. His suit is red and orange with light purple and white connections and a white and purple robot face on a light blue square. The inside of the suit is purple. He also has a light blue glove. Remake In the remake, he is in a darker shade of red and orange,his connections are now brown and red,his hair and glove are purple, and his robot face is now white, purple and orange on a purple square. He also appears more realistic and has an orange outline. Pumpup jd4 coach 1.png|Original Pumpup coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background appears to be a space layout. There are many flashing lights in lines that flash quickly. A small circle moves along to the DJ scratches. Remake In the remake, the background becomes green during a part, and blue in another, the circle is made considerably bigger, and the background nebula is made clearer. It gets more out of focus when the coach rotates his arms, and the asteroid is more reddish and less visible. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Whip an 'infinity' sign with your right hand. pumpupbothgoldmoves.png|Both Gold Moves PumpUp gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Pump Up The Volume ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Barbra Streisand * Built For This (Robots) * Disturbia * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * Love You Like A Love Song * What Makes You Beautiful Captions Pump Up The Volume ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Back To Front * Man On The Moon * Moon Walker * Pump It Up * Step From Space Trivia *Along with ''Firework, Pon de Replay, and Barbie Girl, Pump Up the Volume was in the first DLC cycle in the entire history of the series. *The dancer and background is a reference to the planet , due to the fact that M/A/R/R/S is the artist. *There is an avatar of this dancer in . To get it, players must get to level 450 on the World Dancefloor. It is also available in , where the player must partake in two tournaments in order to unlock it. *In the trailer, the coach is in front of the American Boy background, but American Boy's pictograms still appear.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1i0ta7SynyQ (1:03) *The dancer appears in Built For This Mashup, which has the theme "Robots", even though he is not a robot. *There is a lyrics error in the song: whenever "Automatic" is said, the lyrics say "Rhythmic". *In the remake, the dancer no longer shoots spheres but rather a fading light effect. *On the menu icon, the coach s glove is on the left hand. This was later fixed in the remake square. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 f259b5d9 14.png|''Pump Up the Volume'' pumpup.jpg|''Pump Up the Volume'' (Remake) Pumpup cover@2x.jpg| cover PumpUptheVolumeAvatar.png|Avatar on 29.png|Avatar on and later games 20029.png|Golden avatar 30029.png|Diamond avatar pumpup_pictos.png|Pictograms Pumpup score background.png| score background In-Game Screenshots Pumpup_jdsp_menu.png|''Pump Up the Volume'' on the menu Pumpup jdsp ready.png| ready screen Promotional Images coach_jd2es_pumpupthevolume.png|Promotional coach pumpup promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements pump up beta picto.png|Beta pictogram UnusedAva.png|Unused avatar for Others Pump up beta.png|The coach in the background of American Boy Videos Official Music Video M-A-R-R-S - Pump Up The Volume (Official Video) Teasers Pump Up the Volume - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2 (DLC) - Pump Up The Volume - 5 Stars Pump Up The Volume - Just Dance Summer Party Extraction Pump Up the Volume - Just Dance Summer Party (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Pump Up The Volume Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet